


Comfort Found in the Arms of Another

by AlexisCyra



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Sometimes girls just wanna cuddle, extremely soft, sleepy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisCyra/pseuds/AlexisCyra
Summary: Renee and Natalie choose to take their holiday break to the planet of Psamathe, best known for being cold and not so much of a tourist hotspot. But at least they have each other to keep warm. A short, late-night fluff piece about women in love.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Comfort Found in the Arms of Another

It was a cold winter’s night with a frigid wind aggressively searching for pathways into the amber-lit bedroom of Renee “Wraith” Blasey and Natalie “Wattson” Paquette. A low electrical hum resonated throughout the spacious area, a gentle blue glow from the corner betraying the presence of a heater to combat the plummeting nocturnal temperatures of Psamathe. The two leading stars of the prolific Apex Games had been allowed a brief vacation period and, against the better judgement of everyone, had decided to spend their break somewhere new. The idea of foregoing warm beaches and civilization had began to lose its shine after the first wave of sniffles had caught them. However, there was a certain charm to the rustic outfittings of their holiday apartment, and nestling together under a wealth of thick woollen blankets wasn’t the worst outcome in the galaxy.

It was rare for Renee to achieve many hours of sleep anyway. In the silence of nightfall where the darkness could prey on her paranoia, blurred spectres fractured her vision and fed haunting words through her mind. Years of freedom had eroded away the chains of trauma to a manageable degree, but little could be done to quell the effects of the laboratory experiments themselves. The voices refused to dissipate into the void and the ugly phantom forms they morphed into plagued any rest she attempted to indulge in. She clutched at her knees, forcing her legs further against her chest as she sat staring out of the window. Anxiety coursed through her veins. Her eyes wanted to weep but no tears fell.

Natalie stirred beside her, the warmth of the french woman’s body pressing up against Renee’s side. Her breathing was delicate as she slept. A satisfied moan slipped through her lips and a small smile began to form as her imagination undoubtedly took her to a fantastical dreamland. Renee finally exhaled, the ex-pilot allowing her fears to melt away with Natalie’s touch. She didn’t even know how long she’d been holding her breath. She’d never been good with it. Her mental fortitude was fragile but her blooming relationship with Natalie offered strength and foundation where there had previously been none. The optimism and joy that Natalie could so effortlessly inject into every scenario had repaired Renee’s shattered heart. A flurry of sensations she had no memory of experiencing flooded her system and anchored deep inside of her from one of the very first conversations they’d had.

After that, it only took the smallest of actions for them to spark again. A fleeting smile in her direction. Natalie’s laugh. The sun catching her delicate blonde hair in just the right spot. All carried that same immediate impact of warmth that could momentarily mute even the most determined of spectres haunting her. It was like a blanket of warmth caressing her skin with love and care. A safety net, of sorts. It was a safety net that Renee cherished and, as the two had grown closer, that feeling of security only grew more stable. She remembered how Natalie had hollered when a laugh burst from Renee’s throat during one of their conversations. Her first real laugh. Years of failure in isolation to try and rebuild her humanity; yet here she was, with a woman she loved, picking up the pieces effortlessly within the span of a few blissful months.

Another breath. And another. The invading paranoia was losing the war to Renee’s growing smile. She ran a hand gently across Natalie’s figure. The girl stirred, but ultimately only edged  closer to her sitting partner. Renee already felt lighter, carefully edging her way back into the embrace of the bed covers beside her partner. Apparently lacking the finesse she displayed in battle, it was a botched endeavor, with a few too many nudges leading to two blue eyes flickering open.

“R-Renee?” Natalie’s voice was weak, seemingly frustrated to be disturbed from its slumber. 

“Hey hot stuff.” Renee sported a playful smirk, but her eyes betrayed her fatigue. “Sorry - I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Natalie yawned, returning the smirk with a delicate smile of her own. “It’s no problem  _ ma chérie _ , I know it is not always easy for you.”

“Yeah.” Renee sighed. “But hey, I’m getting there.”

She felt a hand pawing at her side and turned to see Natalie trying to reel her into an embrace. The woman was clearly on low-power mode this late into the night; a rare sight to behold. Renee took the hint and wrapped an arm around her. Lying down directly beside her, Renee’s gaze naturally fell to the warm face staring back at her.

“S-Sorry, staring again…” Natalie murmured, stumbling out a few exhausted words in French as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

“Hey…” Renee cooed, gently lifting Natalie’s chin up. “I don’t mind. When it’s you...the voices are quiet. The fear isn’t there.” Her smile grew wider. “I trust you.”

Their lips met briefly, the heavy sound of Natalie’s beating heart making Renee giggle as she broke the kiss. The vague effect of a blush was quickly becoming a fully fledged crimson glow that the woman could do little to stop.

“Well I’m glad.” Natalie rested her head down into the pillow beneath, her eyes illuminated exclusively by brief flickers of firelight from the array of candles decorating the bed frame. “You are so incredibly beautiful, Renee. I… I still do not know what it is you see in these scars of mine, the nervous tangents, the- well, everything.” She confessed, taking a deep breath. Her hand slipped across the mattress, locating Renee’s and locking fingers. “But I’m so very glad you did see something.”

“What, not regretting it even a little bit after the snowstorm last week?”

“It was going just fine until you brought the snowballs into the mix!” Natalie protested, pulling a dramatic scowl.  


“I distinctly recall a little birdy telling me that you fired the first shot.” Renee raised an eyebrow. “After all, I was the one who had to clean off the most snow at the bar in the aftermath.

A sheepish smirk began to break onto Natalie’s lips as her gaze turned to the mattress. “Well it wasn’t supposed to hit you in the face…” She admitted under her breath.

“But it did, didn’t it?”

“ _ Oui _ ...” Natalie shrugged. “And the face you pulled was pretty funny.”

Renee gasped, feigning horror and dismay at Natalie’s ultimate betrayal. “I don’t believe it! My own partner, amused by my horrific injuries!” She pounced upon the architect of her frosty demise that day. A sharp squeak was the only sound Natalie managed to eek out before Renee grabbed her and pulled her in tightly. A concert of laughs and shrieks from their room drifted into the halls until hours later that morning, as the energy finally began to drip dry from both parties and they passed out cuddled up to one another’s forms like rabbits in a warren of blankets.

It was rare for Renee to achieve many hours of sleep. This much still held true. But tonight, at least some of those hours would be filled with hopeful dreams in the arms of her protector, away from the ghosts of her tormentors.


End file.
